Drowning on Dry Land
by Sweeter Than Fiction
Summary: Finn has feelings for Puck. Will Puck feel the same way? I suck at summaries... I do NOT own Glee or any of the characters in it. Fluff. Slash later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was the same thing everyday for Finn. He would wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, not pay attention in class, football, and glee. He just wasn't himself lately. He couldn't get past first base with Rachel. There was no excitement in his life anymore.

After he had gotten home from school and just collapsed on his bed, he hear a knock on the door, but didn't bother to get it.

"Hi, Rachel!" Carole said when she opened the door.

"Hi! Is Finn home yet? We need to practice a duet we're singing together for glee."

"Yes, he is upstairs." Carole replied. Rachel went upstairs excited to see her boyfriend, but what she saw was Finn lying facedown on his pillows, sleeping.

"Finn?" Rachel lightly tapped him on the shoulder. No response.

"Finn." She shook him slightly. He awoke after that.

"Oh hey," Finn said, a little bit groggily "what are you doing here?"

"You've forgotten." Rachel angrily said. Finn just looked at her, not replying.

"We have to sing a duet tomorrow for glee." Rachel was now annoyed.

"Right, what are we singing?" Finn asked, now sitting upright.

"Finn, we started practicing two days ago. Are you alright?" Rachel went from angry to worried.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." Finn assured her.

"You've been acting like this for a while now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Finn replied, but he did, in fact, know why. He had been up lately just thinking. He was up late every night thinking about one person in particular. It was Puck. Finn was pretty sure that he was in love, with Noah Puckerman. But he knew Puck would never love him. Puck could never love him. Puck was straight, Finn was not.

He was still dating Rachel, he loved her. But not the way she loved him. He loved her more as a sister. He had known he was in love with Puck for about two weeks now. It started at a party that Puck had…

**_Flashback (at the party)…_**

Everyone one from glee was playing spin the bottle. Somehow Rachel let Finn play, maybe because she was drunk, so she also played. It was Puck's turn, so he spun the bottle and it landed on, who other than Finn.

"Fuck no. I ain't kissin' no dude!" Puck yelled out. Finn just sat there giggling.

"You have to!" Santana yelled at him.

"No!" Puck was getting up to go when…

"Chicken!" Santana teased.

"Fuck no, The Puckster is NOT a chicken." Puck shot back. And he was right, he wasn't a chicken. He had never been afraid of anything. So he waled over to Finn and did it. He kissed Finn. Puck connected their lips and shot his tongue into Finn's mouth, he figured why not. Finn deepened the kiss, feeling something he was sure he wouldn't remember in the morning. But he felt something. It was a connection. Puck broke the kiss after about 30 seconds. Everyone was either staring or rolling over laughing. Puck was outraged and stormed away. Finn got up slowly and followed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Finn asked slurring his words.

"Did you just missed what happened, you dumb fuck?"

"Hey, don't be mean." Finn said.

"What if people remember it?" Puck asked nervously.

"Remember what?"

"Wow. Hopefully everyone is as drunk as you." Puck said and then smirked.

**_End flashback._**

No one did remember it, besides Finn, even though he was the drunkest one there. But Puck didn't remember it. That is what Finn hated. Puck didn't remember it, so they couldn't talk about it, so they had no chance.

"Finn? Are you there? I'm talking to you." Rachel interrupted Finn's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Then what did I just say?" Rachel asked, hoping Finn knew.

"Uhh…"

"Finn what is wrong with you? You never listen to me anymore! You don't care about me!" Rachel yelled.

"That's so not true. I do care about you."

"If you did you would listen to me. I don't think this is working anymore." Rachel looked down.

"Are you saying we need to break up?" Finn suddenly jumped fully awake now.

"Yes." Was all that Rachel said before leaving.

Finn fell back onto his bed and started to cry a little bit. How could he hurt her like that? He got the same amount of sleep that night as he had been getting lately.

The next day he did his usual routine. When he got to school he tried to find Rachel, but he couldn't. She wasn't in glee either. So he just decided that he would find her tomorrow and apologize. But now that he was single he didn't have to worry about anyone but himself right now. But of course if Puck wanted to be with him it would be okay, but that would never happen.

After he got home and did what he usually did, collapse on his bed, he decided that he was going to confront Puck about the kiss and his feelings for him. It was a huge risk. He and Puck most likely wouldn't be friends ever again after it. And Puck would probably tell people and Finn would probably be bullied for the rest of high school. But he had to give it a shot, right?

So the next day, at the end of the day Finn got the courage to do it. He walked up to Puck.

"Hey man, what's up?" Puck asked, not seeing what was coming next.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Hey man, what's up?" Puck asked, not seeing what was coming next.

"Hey," Finn replied, "can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. About what?"

Finn's hands started to get sweaty. "About that party that you had a few weeks ago…"

"Yeah… what about it." A now curious Puck questioned.

"Well, you remember how we played spin the bottle?" Finn asked, his eyes wandering around. Puck thought back, trying to remember what happened that night. He could remember the beginning, when everyone got there. He remembered getting the drinks. But that was were his mind went blank. He didn't remember anything after that.

"Uhh… no."

"Oh, never mind then." Finn quietly said and started to walk away.

"Hey, dude wait. What's up with you."

"Puck it's nothing."

"No, we played spin the bottle and then what?" Puck was going to get his answer, even if he had to beat it out of Finn. Puck always gets what he wants.

"Nothing happened after that." Finn said wanted to walk away, but Puck stopped him.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell, it's not important."

"Finn, tell me or I will fucking beat it out of you. You know I will." Puck smirked a little.

"Just stop Puck. Nothing happened." Finn said and started to walk away again, but Puck stopped him once again.

"Wait… did we… kiss?"

Finn didn't answer, just gave him a look. It was the look that said 'yes we kissed' though.

"So we fucking kissed no one remembers. Everyone was way too fucking hammered to remember anything." It bother Puck a little though, the fact that he kissed a guy. It was weird. Kissing Finn, not cool. But then it all came rushing back to Puck. Spin the bottle, getting drunk, kissing Finn, especially kissing Finn. He remembered not wanting to, but then Santana said something. He remembered ramming his tongue into Finn's mouth. He remembered the taste of beer in Finn's mouth. The delicious taste of his lips. Their kiss was epic and he wanted another one.

'Wait?' Puck thought, 'I _want _to kiss Finn? What the fuck? What the fuck is going on?'

"You okay, Puck?" Finn asked, disturbing Puck's thoughts. Anger filled Puck's eyes when he saw Finn.

"Get the fuck away from me, you fucking fag!" Puck shouted and pushed Finn and stormed away. Finn stood there, afraid, of his "best friend." 'Why did he call me that?' Finn thought, 'Why did he shove me? What just happened?'

Finn drove home and collapsed on his bed. He didn't do his homework, which was normal, but he didn't do anything else. He just laid there, not moving. He had guessed that his and Puck's friendship would end, but he didn't even tell Puck how he felt about him.

LINE :D

Puck sat on his bed. 'I kissed Finn. _I _kissed Finn. I _kissed _Finn. I kissed _Finn_. And I liked it.' Puck thought. He emphasized each word. 'Finn. How could I call him a fag?' he thought. 'He's my best friend. How could I do this to him? What the fuck do I do? There's no way Finn feels the same way. But then again, what did he have to talk to me about? Am I gay? Is Finn gay? There's no way he's gay. I fucking hate this.' After a few hours of just thinking about what to do, he decided to pick up his phone and call Finn.

Finn heard his phone vibrate and looked at the caller ID, it was Puck. He immediately answered it once her realized who it was.

"Finn?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what I called you. I didn't mean it. I don't know what I was thinking." Puck apologized.

"It's okay, but why did you call me that?"

Puck hesitated a bit. "You might beat the crap out of me, but, I kinda… well once I remembered it… I-I kinda… liked it, the kiss. And I got angry for some reason. I'm really sorry." Finn felt a ton of relief.

"Really?" Finn was basically jumping for joy.

"Yeah…"

"Good."

"Good?" Puck was not confused, but a little hopeful.

"I liked it too." Finn smiled.

"You liked it?"

"Yes."

"Cool. So do you wanna come over?" Puck asked, now feeling relief too.

"Yeah, I don't want to do this over the phone."

"Okay, see ya in a few."

Finn grabbed his keys and hopped in his car quickly. 'This is great,' Finn thought, 'Puck actually liked the kiss. Maybe he wants to be with me.' Finn was glowing with happiness. Did Puck want to be with him? 'Take it slow, don't fuck it up.' He thought realizing if got ahead of himself he might lose Puck for good.

He got to Puck's house and jumped out of his car. He went up to the door and knocked on it. It didn't take long for Puck to open it.

"Hey." Finn smiled.

"Hey." Puck replied, smiling. Finn walked in and sat down on the couch with Puck.

Puck immediately started to lean in, closing the space between them, but Finn pulled back before Puck kissed him.

"Wait, So, are you gay?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, Finn," there was a short pause, "but what I do know is that I want your lips on mine. Right now." Puck smirked and pulled Finn into a kiss. Finn kissed back, but then pulled away.

"Finn." Puck got a little angry.

"Puck, do you want to be in this relationship?" Finn regretted the words as soon as he said them.

"Relationship? I didn't say anything about a fucking relationship."

Finn did regret his words, but quickly and cleverly used this to his advantage. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but am I just gonna be who you make out with whenever you want?"

"Fine, I'll let you touch my abs if you want to." Puck joked.

"Puck, stop, I'm serious."

"I don't know, Finn. I don't know if I want to be in a relationship with a dude. I don't even know if I'm gay."

Finn looked disappointed. "Well when was the last time you… you know… did it." Finn said shyly, making Puck laugh a little. Finn wasn't big on cursing, just in his head.

"I don't know, maybe a week ago. But I like just realized I had feelings for you today."

Finn grinned a little bit. "So you have feelings for me."

"Well, yeah I guess, but I don't know about a relationship Finn." Puck said, looking down.

"Puck?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out. And I don't want you to feel pressured at all."

"Okay..."

"I'm in love with you Puck."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Finn's POV.**

Crap. Crap. Crap. What the hell was I thinking, telling Puck I love him. Like seriously, that was probably the dumbest thing I could have said right now. He's just sitting there. Oh God, he definitely hates me. Crap, what do I do? Ask him to leave? No, that's stupid. Uhhh… Okay, I'm gonna say something.

"Puck?" No reply. Okay, I know I told him I love him, but I mean, seriously, is he just gonna sit there?

"Puck." I waved my hand in front of his face.

"What?" Okay he said something back. Crap, where do I go from here?

"Are you okay?" Of course he's not okay.

"No, dip shit, you're fucking in love with me." He said. Wow. not the answer I was looking for. What do I say now? Uhhh…

"I didn't mean it." I did mean it though.

"Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know, you can leave if you want to." Why would I say he could leave? I didn't want him to. Stupid.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go." He got up, opened the door, and left.

* * *

><p>Puck avoided me for the next few weeks. A little over three weeks, to be exact. He didn't tell anyone that I was gay, so that was a good sign, right? He didn't even talk to me at all. Like seriously, why? Was he still processing it? Was he in shock?<p>

**Puck's POV.**

I avoided Finn for the next few weeks after he told me he loved me. Who does that? Tells another guy he loves him. I was NOT in love with Finn, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Could I eventually love him, though? In the few weeks that I avoided him for, I realized that I was gay. I hated the idea of it, though, being gay. But I was, unfortunately, gay. I figured it out about a two weeks ago. I called Santana, for what else, but sex. During it, I felt nothing. After it, I felt nothing. The same thing happened a few days after that with a different girl… Oh what was her name. Chelsea!… I think. So after fucking her, and after I felt nothing during it, I eventually came to the conclusion that I'm gay.

I had planned on talking to Finn today. To say I was sorry for leaving, even though I shouldn't be sorry for it. But I was. Anyways, I was going to talk to him, but I didn't. I really did want to, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. To tell Finn that I'm gay. I've had a lot of time to think. Telling Finn that I'm gay, would be a good thing. Maybe we could have a relationship, I guess. But the idea of being gay, really did bother me. A lot. But for the three weeks that I didn't talk to Finn, I did realize that being gay, didn't have to be all bad, right? I mean, at least I would have Finn. So tomorrow, I'm going to talk to him. I'll tell him that I'm sorry, tell him that with the weeks I had to think, I realized I am gay, and I'm going to ask him out. I hated all this gooey shit, but I did want to be with him, so I had to ask him out. Finn would totally be the girl in the relationship.

Finn is very attractive, I've come to notice. In the locker room, I'll notice his body. It's pretty hot. He's got great abs, mine are better, of course, but I like his too. Shit, I hate this. I hate being gay. But it's not something I can help, I guess. But he did have a great body, even though he was enormously tall and shit.

I drove home, didn't do my homework (like I even knew what it was), and thought about Finn some more, then eventually went to bed.

The next morning, I didn't even bother with breakfast. I drove straight to school. I needed to find Finn. I looked by his locker, but he wasn't there. Maybe he was already in class, I was sorta late. Fuck, what class was it? I went over to some nerd and slammed him against the locker.

"What class do I have now?" I really didn't expect him to know, but for some odd reason, he did.

"S-Spanish." He stuttered. I let him go and ran to class. When I got there, class was just about to start. I looked around for Finn. Yes! He was there, and as luck would have it, there was an empty seat right next to him. I took it. I didn't say anything to him during the class, cuz there really wasn't a good time to. I was a little weird though, I felt him staring at me throughout the class. I did kind of like it though, knowing that he still liked me. Finn stared at anyone he liked, it was really cute. Shit! I hate this fluffy stuff.

After class he sped off to his locker, but I followed him. Okay, I was gonna do it. This is it.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied back with a slight smirk.

"Finn, I'm really sorry that I left your house."

He just nodded his head. Did this mean that he wasn't okay with it?

"And I wasn't avoiding you… well I was sorta. I just needed time to think about things."

"Yeah." Was all he said as he started to put books away.

"And with all the time I had to think about things, I realized that… I'm… gay." I whispered. That got his attention.

"What?" He looked happy, confused, and shocked at the same time.

"Shhhh, I don't want the whole fucking school to know."

He didn't reply, just had this big goofy smile on his face.

"And I was also wondering," my eyes started to wander around, "if you… want to…" I stopped talking. Fuck. I can't do this. This is fucking insane. But then my eyes landed back on Finn. No, Puck, you can do this. And I did.

"Finn, do you wanna go out with me?" I said it quiet enough for only him to hear.

"Yes." He whispered back, with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Cool, so you wanna come over now?"

"Yeah, sure." He was still smiling like an idiot.

We drove to my house and have to admit I fist pumped inside my head. I did really hate being gay and all, but what am I gonna do. We got inside and I flopped down on the couch. Finn was still smiling like an idiot.

"Okay seriously dude, you gotta stop smiling."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

He came and sat down next to me. Should I put my arm around him? I probably wasn't gonna be good at this, but I'll try for Finn. So I put my arm around him and pulled him closer to me. Sure it was gay, but I sorta liked it and I could tell it made him happier.

"So," he began, "I'm guessing, you don't wanna tell the school."

"Yeah. Not yet. But you can tell your mom and Burt and I'll tell my mom." See, I could be a good boyfriend. Boyfriend. I got a little uncomfortable at the sound of that.

"Okay." He replied and smiled. He was really cute when he smiled. Really, really cute. I then leaned in and kissed Finn, on the lips


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Puck's POV.**

"Shit!" Finn yelled as he threw his controller at me, which completely missed. We were playing Call of Duty and I was kicking his ass. I was on the floor using the foot his bed as a headrest, while Finn was angrily rolling around on the bed.

"Finn, just face it, you can't beat me." I laughed and crawled up next to him.

"I would've won… if you didn't kill me."

"Wow." I said and put my arm around him so I could pull him closer. He tried to worm away.

"Puck, stop!" He said in his somewhat-angry-but-mostly-whiney-kid-voice.

"Sore loser." I didn't let him go, but rolled on top of him and kissed him. He snapped out of his pouty mood and kissed back. After about a minute of making out, he pushed me onto the floor, grabbed his controller, quickly found my player, and then killed him.

"HA!" He yelled out, doing what looked like a dumb ass victory dance.

"Wow. You are so mature." I rolled my eyes. Finn just laughed and then pushed me back on the floor. He started to kiss my neck, making me take my shirt off, so he could kiss lower.

"Jesus, Finn." Many people see me as the only in it for the sex, but I do really like kissing. And especially with Finn. He was not just a fling, I was really falling for him, but I wasn't going to admit that.

He continued kissing my nipples and abs, until I pulled him back so I could kiss him. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, earning moans from him. I broke the kiss, to take his shirt off, which is when I heard a familiar voice gasp.

"Sweet Jesus." Kurt's mouth dropped.

"You didn't lock the door dipshit." I said as Finn put his shirt back on, nervously.

"Kurt… Uhhhh, this isn't what it looks like?" He said it as more of a question.

"Well, then what is it." There was a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Ummm." Finn just looked at me, seeing if I could come up with a better excuse.

"Yeah, me and Finn are kind of dating." I said blatantly. Finn smiled after I said that. I think hearing me say that made him think that this was going to last. And there wasn't any same in my voice, which was probably another plus for him.

"So, you two are both… gay?" Kurt just seemed to be getting a kick out of this.

"Yeah…" Finn replied slowly, "But Kurt, you can't tell anyone. I haven't even told our parents."

"Well when were you planning on telling them?"

"Later today, actually."

"Oh, well I'm very happy for you then," Kurt awkwardly said, "wait, can I tell Blaine?"

Finn just looked at me. I didn't object and neither did he. "Yeah, but that's it. I'll tell Mom and Dad when they get back tonight."

"Okay!" Kurt said happily and ran down the hallway probably texting Blaine.

I just laughed and put my arms around Finn's waist, "Where were we?" And with that Finn, took his shirt off again and locked the door this time. This time I started kissing him on the neck and chest. My hands slid down his back and grabbed his ass. He jerked forward into me, rubbing his already hard dick against me. I pushed him onto the bed and stripped down to my underwear. I started to lick and suck, Finn's nipples, making sure each one became erect.

His hands slid down to my bulge and massaged it through the fabric.

"Fuck!" I yelled out. He just smirked. I kissed down to his abs, making sure each one got the same amount of attention.

"Puck, you're so good at this." He moaned out.

"Thanks babe." I unbuttoned his jeans and quickly got them off. I took his clothed erection in my mouth, sucking it. Finn just kept moaning ridiculously loud, probably letting Kurt hear him, but neither one of us seemed to care.

After a few minutes of sucking Finn through his boxer briefs, I slowly pulled them off his legs, revealing his massive cock. It sprung to life, begging to be relieved. I wasted no time and put most of it in my mouth, His hands immediately went to my head, running them through my mohawk.

"Puck… I'm gonna-" But I stopped before he could.

He looked at me disappointed, "don't worry babe, it will be soon." I said as I took off my boxers. My dick wasn't quite as big as Finn's but it was close.

I got a condom out of my jeans on the floor and peeling it onto my dick. Finn began to look worried, "Finn, it will hurt at first, but it will get better." I reassured him.

I lifted his legs onto my shoulders and my face disappeared between his ass cheeks. I shoved my tongue into his hole, stretching it out.

"Oh, shit!" He moaned. After a few minutes of tongue fucking him, I replaced my tongue with my finger. First one finger, then two, then three. Once I thought I stretched him enough I placed the tip of my dick at his entrance and slowly pushed in. He moaned out in pain, but also pleasure. I leaned down and kissed him to help with the pain.

I started to go faster and faster. After about 10 minutes of constant thrusts, I noticed his neglected cock. I started to jack him off in time with my thrusts.

"Fuuuckkk." He was clearly in heaven.

"Come on Finn, cum for me." I said and then kissed him, which was all he needed. His balls started pulsating and he shot 3 loads on his chest, face, and some on my chest. This put me over the edge. I pulled out of him, ripped the condom off and shoved his mouth onto my dick. I released my load into his mouth. He swallowed it all.

I collapsed on top of him, out of breath.

"Wow." He said gasping for air.

"How was it?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Best, first time having sex ever." He laughed and pulled me in for a long kiss


	5. Chapter 5

**December.**

**Finn's POV.**

"Puck…" I whispered. "Puck, wake up." Still no reply. "Puck!" I shouted, giving him a little push.

"What?" He asked, slowly and groggily waking up. "I was sleeping." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's 10. You need to get up." I said, putting my shirt back on.

"Whatever." He replied, putting a pillow over his head.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." I smiled and grabbed the pillow.

"Finn, the best surprise you could give me is you." He said, trying to go back to sleep.

"Aww Puck, how sweet." I laughed, "but you're still getting up."

"Fine." He replied and got up. He started to head towards the door but I stopped him.

"Uhh, can you put on some pants?" I asked.

"No one is gonna care." Puck said.

"Pretty sure my mom will." He just rolled his eyes, grabbed his sweatpants and put them on.

We walked downstairs where my mom happily greeted us. There were pancakes on the table which we devoured immediately.

"Thanks for breakfast mom." I said.

"No problem, sweetie!" She replied.

Puck followed me out to my truck and got in the passenger side.

"So, what's this surprise?" He asked lying down, putting his head on my lap.

"We're going Christmas tree shopping!" I yelled, probably too excitedly.

He looked up at me with an are-you-kidding-me face.

"Oh, come on. It will be fun." I awkwardly lifted his head up and kissed him. "It's our first Christmas together."

He didn't want to admit it, but I could tell it made him happy. "You can go by yourself." He said as he sat up in his seat.

"Come on. We can do whatever you want afterwards." I smiled. He hesitated for a minute.

"Fine."

I just smiled and begun to drive. When we got there, we hopped out of the truck and went over to the trees. I started looking at them, while Puck didn't seem to care.

"You know, the faster we get one, the faster we can get out of here. And I want your opinion, so just help me." He only rolled his eyes.

"I like…" he paused for a second, "that one." He pointed to a random tree. It was probably the ugliest tree there.

"Seriously, just help me get one." I said, getting a littler irritated.

"Okay, okay." He walked over to a different section to look at some other trees.

I started going through different rows when I heard some voices behind me that sound familiar. I turned around and saw Karofsky and his mom. Shit.

"I like this one." His mom said, "I'm going to go pay for it. Wait here so that no one takes it." He nodded.

Karofsky then turned around and saw me. He didn't say anything, just kind of gave me a weird look.

"Hey Finn I…" Puck trailed off as he got there and saw Karofsky.

"Aww, you two shop together now?" Karofsky said annoyingly.

Shit. Come up with an excuse. Ummm. "No, Puck's mom had to use his car and she wanted him to get a tree, so I offered him a ride here." I said. I thought that was a pretty good excuse.

"Puckerman's Jewish." Karofsky stated. Fuck.

Puck thankfully then chimed in. "Yeah but my aunt and uncle are coming to stay with us and we're getting a tree for them."

"Whatever." He said and then turned away. Puck and I just walked away.

When we got far enough away, Puck flicked me in the head. "Seriously? I'm Jewish dipshit."

"Sorry, I forgot." I apologized, rubbing my head.

"Whatever, I got a tree that you'll like." I followed him to a fairly tall tree. It was pretty nice and it had a lot of branches.

"I like it." I smiled. We got the tree and then got in the car. I started to drive home.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course not." He smirked. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I love-"

"Finn!" Puck yelled. I turned my head towards the road again to see a huge truck coming straight towards us. I swerved into the other lane. My truck must have hit a patch of black ice because it spun around and then flew off the road. Before I could even blink, we crashed into a tree.

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty short. Sorry.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**I am completely devastated hear the news of Cory Monteith's death. Finn was my favorite character on **_**Glee**_**, but more importantly than that he was such an inspiration, and definitely an idol. I am heartbroken because the world has lost an amazing person. He was so kind to everyone and loved all. He always seemed so happy, but a smile can hide a lot. Cory was taken from the world way too soon, and I hope that he is in a better place now. My thoughts and prayers go out to his family and loved ones. Thinking of Lea Michele, my heart continues to shatter. I am at a loss for words to describe how tragic this is. I know he will be greatly missed forever. I will continue to love and remember Cory as the beautiful person that he was. Cory, I love you.**

**I hope for the rest of you, whatever it is you are going through, that you reach out and receive help. Please do not give up. No one deserves to leave this Earth too soon. If anyone ever needs to talk, you can **_**always**_** private message me. I would never judge and I will talk to you about anything. I know Cory went to a rehabilitation center for his addiction. He got help for his loved ones. Nothing is worse than losing a loved one. Stay strong. I love you.**

**Rest In Peace - Cory Monteith **


End file.
